Ellos
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Porque siempre que estaban juntos, estaban en su propio mundo. Solo eran él y ella, y todo el mundo lo sabía. Pareja: General, One-Shot


Bueno, este es mi primer One-Shot y no sé qué me está dando últimamente con el romance que lo único que escribo es esto,ya me siento infiel a mi adorado humor...Bueno, quiero advertir que esto queda a su discreción, la pareja que aquí describo es la que usted imagine, le he dejado todas la herramientas para que usted elija quienes son los protagonistas (no tienen idea a quienes elegí para hacer esto posible).

**Derecho: **Super Smash Bros. No es de mi propiedad, de serlo habría puesto más acción y comedia en el juego.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ELLOS<em>**

Ella, tan hermosa con cabellera como seda y mirada tan azul como el reflejo del mar y él, tan apuesto y con un mirar tan claro y profunda al igual que su corazón.

Eran el uno para el otro y ambos lo sabían, cuando en un segundo sus miradas se cruzaban y un disimulado sonrojo se asomaba.

Porque siempre después de un entrenamiento o una lucha Smash, los enamorados se refugiaban en la parte trasera de la gran mansión, con el pretexto de mirar las nubes o, como en ese momento, las estrellas.

Porque también se podía percibir las miradas llenas de complicidad a la hora de hacer equipo o tan solo cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo de vuelta a sus habitaciones.

Se notaba que eran muy cercanos y se re-confirmó el día en el cual Master Hand decidió hacer una fiesta en parejas y ellos dos por poco empezaban la tercera guerra mundial por el simple hecho de que no irían juntos a tan galante fiesta.

Porque no había que ser un sabio para saber que ella se había vuelto furia por el motivo de que las otras féminas comentaba dudosas sobre los gusto raros del noble chico.

Porque tampoco había que ir a la universidad para deducir que él joven hombre tenía más que ganas de ahogar a los otros varones de la mansión, solo por el hecho de que estos comentaron que la hermosa joven se veía bien en ese traje de baño celeste que le sentaba tan bien a su figura.

Porque a ella no le importaba que él fuera divertidos con algunos, aterrador con otros o serio al respecto, porque cuando estaban solos los dos, toda barrera y toda mascara caían al momento de que sus claras miradas se cruzaban como rayo y como estruendo uniéndose en una hermosa danza donde el brillo más intenso acaloraba sus ya emocionados corazones.

Porque a él ya no le interesaba que ella fuera alegre con algunos, fría con otros o mostrara una sabiduría jamás existente en una doncella, no, porque a él solo le importaba el momento donde podía admirar su belleza, bajo el reflejo de la luna y en silencio le cantaba canciones que en sus cinco sentido nunca podría ni habérselas imaginado.

Porque no era un secreto para nadie que esas discusiones sin sentidos eran más que unas fachadas de lo que realmente decían, porque los dos ya no vivían en la mansión Smash junto a más de 20 peleadores, sino vivían en su propio mundo donde al parecer tenían a un gato llamado Ai. ¿O era un perro?

Porque a ella no le llenaba la riquezas que él le podría ofrecer, solo quería su noble corazón para sí misma hasta la eternidad.

Porque a él no le era suficiente que ella tuviera ese rango digno de sí misma, sino que él deseaba con anhelo todas las riquezas que su alma pura le brindaba hasta en las noches más tormentosas que septiembre regalaba.

Porque era más que tradición encontrárselos los dos en la misma habitación todas las mañanas antes de empezar un día agotador y que de seguro traería mucho afán por parte de sus, ya metiches compañeros.

Porque no les importaba que el otro no tuviera manos o piernas o brazos o cabello, porque después de que tuvieran ese par de ojos claros que los tenían tan atados el uno al otro, lo demás no tenía sentido... Porque ambos envejecerían y todo se perdería, pero el brillo y la hermosura de sus ojos nunca se apartaría de sus rostros.

Porque su amor no era carnal, no era deseo nada más. Su amor eran mental, emocional y oxígeno para ambos. Donde el respeto era lo primordial y luego le seguía la complicidad. Porque con un abrazo se trasmitían todo el amor que no podría jamás dar en "cuerpo y alma".

Porque ya había sospechas de que ese aroma a flores no era la nueva colonia de él y también se levantaba murmullos de que esa fragancia tan varonil no era el perfume que siempre ella se rociaba.

Porque no hubo sorpresa alguna en los ojos de sus amigos cuando ellos anunciaban que unirían sus vidas en matrimonio y un año después se dictaba el nacimiento del primogénito del matrimonio.

Porque ya haber pasado los años y tener tres criaturas bajo el nombre del amor mutuo, les era más reconfortante que todo oro o trofeo Smash en el salón principal de su hogar y más tener todo el salón lleno de dibujos y manualidades de sus pequeños hijos.

Porque él veía detenidamente a sus retoños, sus dos varones salieron con sus ojos y la cabellera de su madre, pero sin embargo su pequeñita había heredado los hermosos y brillantes ojos de su mujer junto a su, algunas veces, alborotado cabello.

Porque ella se había reído al ver la mueca de asco que su hijo del medio hizo después de preguntar que era el amor y ella junto a su guapo marido le demostraba cual era el significado junto a un tierno e inocente beso.

Porque él siempre salía cansado después de un duro entrenamiento con sus tres huracanes, quienes eran peores que 100 Jefes finales y Mil copias de él mismo, pero orgulloso de las habilidades para la lucha que sus hijos demostraban y la complicidad que estos tres se demostraban.

Porque ya estar nuevamente a solas con su esposo, ya que sus tres niños ya no eran tan niños sino mujer y hombres hechos y derechos con familia propia, le llenaba de una extraña emoción que empezaba desde el ombligo de su vientre y terminaba en sus labios rozando tiernamente los de "su chico".

Porque siempre después de una larga pelea llena de gritos e ignorancia, al final los dos acababan llorando en el pecho del otro pidiéndose con suplica el perdón y siempre eran perdonados con un beso lleno de amor y arrepentimiento.

Porque ya hace tanto que no luchaban una pelea Smash, pero ya eso había quedado atrás...Porque su tierna recompensa era la dulce mirada que su esposa le brindaba todas las noches y todos los días cuando él se quejaba de lo viejo que ya estaba.

Porque ya no importaba las canas que tenían ni tampoco lo arrugados que estaban, porque estaban tan felices de haber tenido una vida juntos y haber cumplido el deseo de ella.

_"Quisiera envejecer junto a ti y jamás separarme de tu protección"._

Porque estaban tan saciados el uno del otro que con alegría recordaban el pedido de él en la noche de su boda.

_"Por favor déjame siempre a mi tener el placer de ser el último en mirar tu ojos al anochecer"._

Porque el día de su muerte tuvieron el placer de morir juntos, evitando que uno sufriera por el fallecimiento del otro ganando la dicha, y la admiración de muchos, de que su lazo iba más allá de todo entendimiento humano.

**_Porque por esa razón muchos creyeron en amores eternos y verdaderos y en sueños cumplido y hechos realidad._**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Vuelvo y repito, no sé qué me está pasando que el romance se me hace tan normal (que raro, ya me siento infiel).<strong>

Bueno, para los curiosos tuve que usar de ejemplo a Kirby y a Jigglifuff para poder imaginarme todas las parejas posibles (excepto en la parte del cabello en esa me inspire en Link y el del traje de baño)**. **_Ai es japones y su significado es: Amor._

**Esto fue hecho por el simple motivo de... ¿A veces no te pasa que lees algo bien tierno o muy emocionante y te encanta, pero todo fuera mejor si fuera con tu pareja favorita? A mí me ha pasado, por si acaso...**

También es para que usen su imaginación, Ganondorf y Peach(¿?), Fox y Samus(¡!) o Sonic y Nana(¡¿!)**...**

**Bueno, no tanto así jejeje...**

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
